lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
In-TARDIS Entertainment
In-TARDIS Entertainment is a special tab that is only accessible by The Doctor when inside one of the many interiors for the TARDIS. Once inside the player can listen to a variety of Theme Tunes and Incidental Music. Theme Tunes The various theme tunes from the show. They are automatically played whilst in the TARDIS or while flying it, depending on which incarnation of the Doctor the player is. Theme tune 1963 The theme used for the first four seasons of the classic series, used during the First Doctor's era and the first five stories of the Second Doctor. Theme tune 1967 The theme used beginning from The Faceless Ones ''up until the end of the Second Doctor's era in season 6. Theme tune 1970 The theme used from season 7 to season 17, spanning both the Third and Fourth Doctor's eras. Theme tune 1980 The theme used from season 18 to season 22, spanning from the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Doctor's eras. Theme tune 1986 The theme used during the 23rd season, ''The Trial of a Time Lord. Theme tune 1987 The theme used from season 24 to season 26, the final season of the classic era, and during the Seventh Doctor's era. Theme tune 2005 The theme used from first three series of the revived series, spanning the Ninth and Tenth Doctor's eras. Theme tune 2008 A revamping of the previous theme, this theme debuted in the fourth series and stayed for the remainder for the Tenth Doctor's era (and the Russell T. Davies era). Theme tune 2010 Debuting in series 5, this theme was used during the majority of the Eleventh Doctor's era until mid-series 7 where a new theme was composed for the remainder of his tenure. Theme tune 2014 The then-current theme, starting from series 8 with the Twelfth Doctor's debut. It is the default theme when a character other than an incarnation beside the Twelfth flies the TARDIS. Incidental Music Soundtracks that are automatically played inside the TARDIS depending on what incarnation the player is. Incidental Music (4th Doctor) - "It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for". The track used most notably during the Fourth Doctor's regeneration story, Logopolis. ''However, it is not automatically played when playing as the Fourth Doctor (his opening theme is used instead). Incidental Music (9th Doctor) - Bad Wolf/Doomsday The track used famously in ''Doomsday ''during Rose Tyler's departure, mixed with ''Bad Wolf. It's played when the Eighth, War and Ninth Doctors are active. Incidental Music (10th Doctor) - The Tenth Doctor's theme from series 4. It's played only when the Tenth Doctor is active. Incidental Music (11th Doctor) - I am The Doctor/Next Stop- Everywhere The Eleventh Doctor's theme used extensively in his era during triumphant moments. It's only played when the Eleventh Doctor is active. Incidental Music (12th Doctor) - A Good man? The Tweflth Doctor's theme from his best moments. It's automatically played when any character other than incarnations besides the Twelfth are active. Trivia *The Eighth Doctor 's 1996 TV Movie theme and the Eleventh Doctor's Series 7B theme aren't available. Category:Miscellaneous Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:Media